Un héroe pasajero
by Slylark-san
Summary: Una serpiente; amenaza al Mekakushi-Dan ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Olvidaran el verano? Tal vez una capa roja lleve la esperanza.
1. Prologo

—Azami-san tengo una pregunta, una pequeñita—, dijo la chica de cabello castaño y uniforme escolar sonriendo— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto la medusa mirándole con cautela —. Tu creaste esto—, dijo zapateando para hacer énfasis —Y utilizaste diez serpientes ¿cierto?—. Eso es correcto ¿A qué quieres llegar, niña?—. No, no, creo que es todo Azami-san.

La vida en ese lugar era un precio pequeño a pagar por la felicidad de los otros pero, la soledad era indescriptible todo estaba destruido. Azami-san no tenía control de este espacio tiempo y no había manera de salir aun si saliera, se desintegraría al instante sus cuerpos estaban a tres metros bajo tierra en un cementerio.

Ayano toco su cuello extrañaba su bufanda pero la había dejado en su puesto para el próximo héroe. Se sentó en una silla de un parque junto a un árbol marchito y caído. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? se preguntaba mirando al cielo rojo y lleno de pequeños hexágonos que conformaban una cúpula Shintaro-kun ¿Sonreirá? ¿Habrá encontrado a los tres? ¿Serán felices que sucedería si yo no hubiese muerto?

Tal vez nada haya cambiado, escucho unos pasos tras de si —Eso crees—. Se dio la vuelta, el ser más extraño de todo el lugar, —Kuro-senpai— Murmuro levantándose de su asiento y siguiéndole con los ojos. —No todo es tan feliz niña—, dijo mientras caminaba alrededor y sonreía, hasta perderse en la neblina, él sabe algo.


	2. El albúm

—Azami-san tengo una pregunta, una pequeñita—, dijo la chica de cabello castaño y uniforme escolar sonriendo— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto la medusa mirándole con cautela —. Tu creaste esto—, dijo zapateando para hacer énfasis —Y utilizaste diez serpientes ¿cierto?—. Eso es correcto ¿A qué quieres llegar, niña?—. No, no, creo que es todo Azami-san.

La vida en ese lugar era un precio pequeño a pagar por la felicidad de los otros pero, la soledad era indescriptible todo estaba destruido. Azami-san no tenía control de este espacio tiempo y no había manera de salir aun si saliera, se desintegraría al instante sus cuerpos estaban a tres metros bajo tierra en un cementerio.

Ayano toco su cuello extrañaba su bufanda pero la había dejado en su puesto para el próximo héroe. Se sentó en una silla de un parque junto a un árbol marchito y caído. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? se preguntaba mirando al cielo rojo y lleno de pequeños hexágonos que conformaban una cúpula Shintaro-kun ¿Sonreirá? ¿Habrá encontrado a los tres? ¿Serán felices que sucedería si yo no hubiese muerto?

Tal vez nada haya cambiado, escucho unos pasos tras de si —Eso crees—. Se dio la vuelta, el ser más extraño de todo el lugar, —Kuro-senpai— Murmuro levantándose de su asiento y siguiéndole con los ojos. —No todo es tan feliz niña—, dijo mientras caminaba alrededor y sonreía, hasta perderse en la neblina, él sabe algo.


	3. Preguntas

— ¿Quién es ella?—, pregunto Momo puesto que tenía la foto en su mano, — ¡Kido mira!, Ayano-nee— La líder del grupo se acercó lentamente ese nombre le causaba mucho dolor a los tres primeros miembros del grupo —Si, es Ayano-nee, pero nosotros quemamos las fotos a no ser que… —Kano— Dijeron todos al tiempo después de todo, él es el único que puede engañar incluso en asuntos tan serios como una hermana muerta. — ¿Esa bufanda no se parece a la de Shintaro-nii?— pregunto Hibiya. Instantáneamente todos giraron su cabeza en dirección del susodicho  
— Hay mucho que aclarar Kisaragi-san —, Shintaro quien conocía los miembros del grupo sabía que se metería en más problemas si se quedaba mucho por lo que dio media vuelta y corrió, corrió por su vida… estrellándose la cara con un poste de luz. Sinceramente él no quería decir nada después de todo muy posiblemente por su culpa Ayano había muerto, eso lo sabía muy bien. Minutos más tarde el grupo encontró a Shintaro desmayado dedujeron rápido la situación.

A la mañana siguiente Shintaro despertó en su cama se levantó y encendió el computador —Hola Ene— le dijo a la pantalla no había nada « tal vez esta con Momo» pensó, —¡Shintaro-kun!— Escucho los gritos fuera de la ventana se acercó lentamente. Una chica de reconocida como Ayano, Tateyama Ayano, « ¿Que hace aquí? » Se preguntaba —Vamos a llegar tarde al colegio—, gimió. Shintaro vio de soslayo la fecha en el computador —Es la misma fecha— se dijo sorprendido mirándola de nuevo, no la de dos atrás; tenía ganas de correr en círculos y tirarse al piso o eso hacía en su mente mientras se vestía con el uniforme. Y con naturalidad ponía una bufanda familiar alrededor de su cuello.

Abrió la puerta con timidez y caminaron juntos en un incómodo silencio, —Tenemos que apresurarnos, nos están esperando—. ¿Quiénes?— Pregunto inmediatamente. —Shintaro-kun estas muy extraño quizás no dormiste bien— Dijo ella asintiendo escucharon la campana del colegio y se apresuraron…

Al parecer Shintaro conocería muchas cosas de ese lugar.


	4. Gente olvidada

El salón era tal cual hace dos años, con la misma gente.  
El día paso sin mucho ajetreo, sin embargo mantenía en su mente las incógnitas «es esto es un sueño» — ¿Shintaro-kun?… ¡Shintaro-kun!—. Escucho lejanamente — ¿Que sucede?—, Dijo un poco alterado, a su lado brillando con el sol estaba Ayano su primer amiga, ¿Si? eso cree. —Vamos a la azotea con Takane-chan y Haruka-sempai—, Exclamo entusiasmada jalándolo de la manga hasta la azotea.

— ¿Takane-chan? Y ¿Haruka-sempai?—, Murmuro.  
Esos nombres, ¿cuándo los he escuchado?—. Shintaro-kun estas muy extraño— Dijo con su sonrisa imperecedera, pero frunciendo el ceño.  
Al abrir la puerta vio un chico alto con una libreta de dibujo en su mano y a su lado una chica con el ceño fruncido; —Maestro… Ya llego—, Dijo ella con una sonrisa obviamente falsa. ¿Ene? —A caso se ha enamorado de mi—; Los puños de Ayano se cerraron instintivamente ella sabía que quizás Shintaro no la viese como amiga y menos como pareja, pero con eso no se juega — ¡Ah! no —, Exclamo asustado sonrojándose ¿Cuál era el nombre de esta molesta? No la recordaba y ya le era sumamente fastidiosa, —T-Takane, verdad—. Que le sucede a este se preguntó aun así lo guardo para si; no es la primera vez que se veían —Hola Shintaro-kun—, El chico con un lunar en su mejilla y una sonrisa quizás tatuada como la de Ayano . — Estoy bien. Todo bien—, dijo con una sonrisa «Claro que no está bien, nada está bien» pensó junto con Takane: ella al estar tan próxima a su enamorado. Eso no lo admitiría y él al estar en un mundo extraño en que a duras penas conoce a alguien o lo recuerda siquiera.

— ¡Muchachos!— llamo un hombre de bata y gafas saludando alegre, hasta que poso sus ojos en ese desgraciado. — ¡Tateyama-sensei! — Dijeron Haruka y Takane. «Esta sensación solo la he sentido… cuando estoy con ellos» Shintaro sintió un peso contra su espalda — No te vas a meter con mi hija— susurro amenazante, Kenjirou. —Muchachos hoy hay examen recuerden estudiar—, desapareció tan pronto como vino, dejando esa amenaza en el fondo de su mente se sentó y comió con ellos tan tranquilamente como recordaba. —Ayano-chan—Empezo Takane— extraño ver esa bufanda en tu cuello—,Ayano dejo los palillos en el borde de la caja sumiéndolo todo en un amplio silencio —Creo, que a Shintaro-san le queda mejor.— ¿Shintaro-san?— se preguntaron los tres al tiempo, — Si ya que es un héroe. —El maestro— Takane trataba de aguantar la risa es un tonto y no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ayano-chan. Haruka pensaba de modo parecido sin embargo su definición seria que es algo lento. El burro hablando de orejas mis queridos. Shintaro el simplemente estaba sin palabras así que ignoro el comentario.

Shintaro aprendió otra cuantas cosas de este mundo: Ayano no estaba muerta por no decir más lo obvio. El profesor ese, tenía algo raro; no le interesaba saber más, quizás complejo de padre y estaba en medio de todo. Cosa que le hacía querer llorar.

Mientras caminaba por el parque choco con algo o alguien al bajar su mirada una linda niña de pelo verde estaba tirada en el piso. —D-Disculpe— dijo ella levantando la vista al ver la mano que le ofrecían elevo más la vista uniforme como el de ella. Vio la bufanda roja y sus ojos de ampliaron Tomo la mano— ¿Estas bien? lo siento no sé a dónde veía—, dijo apenado esto es un Deja-vu.

Shintaro no sabe con qué personaje acaba de encontrarse…

* * *

Nota del Autor: Esta es mi primera historia quizás edite los dos primeros capítulos, sin embargo eso cambiaría el curso de la historia actual. Por cierto esto posiblemente sea un ALLXShintaro, pero solo sera amistad por ahora.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Si es que lo hiciste.


	5. Alguien nuevo: 01

Al parecer el nombre de la niña era Kido.  
Por alguna razón estaban sentados en un parque comiendo helados, — Bueno, Kido-san— Empezó Shintaro. Ganándose la mirada de la niña nerviosa. —Yo s-salía del instituto cuando te encontraste conmigo—, termino diciendo ella asintió y lamió su helado. De alguna manera me recuerda a alguien solo que era diferente, pensaba Shintaro tenía algo que ver con… cabras; Shintaro escucho los sollozos a su lado a Kido se le había caído el helado al suelo, —Lo siento, es mi culpa—. Shintaro nunca supo qué hacer con los niños que lloran Además parecía que le daría un ataque.

—Toma quieres este—, le ofreció su helado; —Así está mejor— dijo al ver que había parado de llorar. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Kido sobre su persona, «él es muy amble pero ¿Cómo puede chocar? si puedo caminar por Shibuya sin que me descubran» meditaba.  
Al caer la tarde había averiguado unas cuantas cosas sobre la chica como que tenía 16 años y estaba en primer año de preparatoria. Eso le hacia su senpai — ¿Podrás llegar bien sola a tu casa?—, pregunto él; ella asintió en respuesta, —Gracias por todo— ¡Nos volveremos a ver!— dijo desde lejos Shintaro al voltear no había nadie como un fantasma sintió un escalofrió, toco su bolsillo había un colgante del celular en forma de gato, quizás cuando le di la mano.

Kido regreso a su casa entro a casa muy silenciosamente susurrando un ya llegue «solo es una bufanda normal el rojo es un color popular» se decía, el encuentro con ese chico la había hecho feliz de alguna manera se dirigió a la cocina y grito frente a ella un televisor del cual salía algo  
—Hola… Kido—, saludo El monstro con una voz tétrica pero reconocible; recibió sus buenos golpes. — ¡Detente! ¡Dañaras mi bello rostro!—. Sollozaba en el piso el rubio molesto que todos conocemos. —Estúpido—, dijo ella pisando su cabeza tomo un vaso con agua y repitiendo la operación. —Tsubomi-chan no hagas eso—, reprendió Ayano que entraba a la cocina —Shuuya-kun estas bien— dijo ayudándole a levantarse.  
—No te preocupes Aya-nee— respondió sonriendo.

Sentados todos juntos en la mesa Ayano-nee y los tres Kano, Kido y Seto hablaban.  
Luego de la cena — ¿Dónde está Kenjirou-san?— Pregunto uno de los tres. —Papa está trabajando hasta tarde el presidente le dijo que lo acompañase— asintieron todos en comprensión, conociendo la debilidad de Tateyama-sensei por la palabra "presidente" — ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? — Pregunto Ayano mirándolos a todos  
—Kido-chan tuvo una cita con su novio.

Ayano levanto las cejas sorprendida Kido se sonrojo y pateo al mentiroso. Quien se recogió en la silla del dolor. Seto no entendía nada y se quedó callado —Eso es mentira Aya-nee. Yo no tengo novio— exclamo indignada. —Pero, comían helado juntos y vi sus lenguas moverse—, dijo haciendo gestos. Seto se sonrojo y Ayano en igual medida solo que más disimuladamente. — ¿Quién era?— se estaba enojando, nadie se mete con sus hermanitos ella iba a protegerlos a toda costa. — ¿No le preguntaste su nombre?— intervino Seto, Kido negó con la cabeza.

Las hora pasaron y la hora de dormir había llegado Kido toco su bolsillo al quitarse la falda.  
El regalo de Aya-nee, no está…

* * *

Nota de autor: perdón por la tardía actualización, he estado pensando en hacer eso Shinkido puesto que no hay mucho de este fandom pero posiblemente no sea así.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
